Grendizer
|-|Grendizer= |-|U.F.O= Summary Grendizer (グレンダイザー Gurendaizā) is the titular robot of the show UFO Robo Grendizer. Created as the secret weapon of Planet Fleed, and kept hidden by it's royal family; It's tremendous power was coveted by the Vegan Empire, who attempted to steal it for their own evil ends after destroying the rest of the planet. In the planet's darkest hours, the robot, equipped with only a single Spazer, was sent to Earth along with its pilot to keep it out of the reaches of evil. It is the only giant robot in the show allied with the protagonists compared to other series in the Mazinger franchise. Due to numerous similarities in power, techniques, and overall aesthetic composition, the Grendizer can be seen as Planet Fleed's intergalactic counterpart to the Mazinger robots of Earth. Grendizer was based on the Fleedian God of War and created for the royal family. King Vega desired it and sent his soldiers to retrieve it. Laying waste to Planet Fleed, the Vegan Empire succeeded in finding the giant robot. However, it was stolen back by Prince Duke Fleed along with a Spazer and fled to Earth. Duke was adopted by a Japanese scientist named Genzo Umon, who hid the Grendizer in secrecy. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''upon activation. At least '''7-B '''physically, likely '''6-C, possibly 5-B Name: Grendizer Origin: UFO Robot Grendizer Gender: N/A Age: Unknown Classification: Secret weapon of Planet Fleed, Super Robot Powers and Abilities: |-|UFO Robot Grendizer=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefield, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Temperature Attacks (Can melt his foes to 30,000c or higher), Large Size (Type 1), Enhanced Armor and Invincibility (Superior to Mazinger Z Japanium), Gravity Manipulation (Capable crushing foes instantly through the intense forces of anti-gravity, can also launch them into the air), Light Manipulation, Energy Projection (Creates energy attacks from different parts of the body), Explosion Manipulation, Quantum Energy, Space Thunder (Can unleash up to 60,000 degrees worth of volts for up to 10 hours continuously), Statistics Amplification |-|Super Robot Wars= All previous abilities, Probability Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Durability Negation, Forcefield Negation, Energy Absorption, Movement Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Precognition, Healing, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation with light Attacks |-||-|Mazin Power=Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, (The Mazin Power is a higher dimensional, formless being that embodies fate, probability, and causality. It is capable of controlling all of these things on a Conceptual level and exists at one point in all unlimited, infinite possibilites), Transformation, Power Bestowal (Can transform Mazins and upgrade them at will, or replace them with Mazins from other timelines. Transformed Mazinger Z to Zero and changed his morals.) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level 'upon activation. (Should be no such of a lesser event than Mazinger Z's) At least '''City level '''physically (Can fight with Great Mazinger), likely '''Island level+ '(Should be comparable to Mazinkaiser), possibly 'Planet level '(Just like other Mazins, Grendizer could destroy the earth if he were to be used for demonic means) '''Speed: Subsonic+ physically (Superior to Mazinger Z, can perform at a speed of 700 kilometers per hour), Massively FTL+ using the Spazers (Able to travel from Earth to the Planet Fleed located on the other end of the galaxy, in one minute), At least Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging lightning from Great Mazinger), likely FTL '(Likely far, far faster than each Mazinger and Great Mazinger. Many of his foes fight by firing laser beams, and even Duke Freed was able to dodge a photonic beam) 'Lifting Strength: Class K (Much stronger than Mazinger Z in a fist fight) Striking Strength: Likely Town Class (Able to harm in fight Great Mazinger) Durability: Likely Town level (Able to withstand the attacks of Great Mazinger) Stamina: Limitless (Works on the Photon Quantum Reactor) Range: Several yards to several kilometers Standard Equipment: Photon Quantum Reactor Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: '''Regular | Super Robot Wars '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hand Beam (ハンドビーム Hando Bīmu):' Three beams of concentrated energy fired from the back of one of Grendizer's hands, which can also be fired simultaneously from both hands, allowing six beams of fire at once. While plentiful, each individual beam is small, and as a result is considered one of the robots weaker attacks, often deployed to destroy Vegan Saucers or to put the finishing touches on downed foes. *'Backhand Missile:' Missiles which are fired from the same opening the Hand Beams are deployed from. *'Screw Crusher Punch (スクリュークラッシャーパンチ Sukuryū Kurasshā Panchi):' Grendizer flips the blades mounted on it's wrists forward as the forearms begin to spin in place rapidly, where they are then fired with tremendous force, essentially turning the forearms into flying drills. This attack can be considered Grendizers equivalent to the Rocket Punch utilized by Mazinger Z. The attack is capable of flying at speeds up to Mach 5 and can achieve 4000 RPM. There are also two more variations to this attack, the Screw Punch (スクリューパンチ Sukuryū panchi), in which the blades fold at a 90' degree angle resembling a fan, and the Crusher Punch (クラッシャーパンチ Kurasshā Panchi ), where the blades fold over the fist in a bullet shape. Grendizer also has a normal Dizer Punch (ダイザーパンチ Daizā Panchi) which is similar to the Atomic Punch of Great Mazinger and the Rocket Punch of Mazinger Z. *'Harkens (ハーケン Hāken):' Crescent-shaped blades mounted in the shoulders of Grendizer. The machine is capable of ejecting either of them at a time, each deploying a shaft to be utilized as Single Harkens (シングルハーケン Shinguru Hāken). When both are simultaneously ejected, they can combine at the base of the shafts to form a single bladed staff, the Double Harken (ダブルハーケン Daburu Hāken). In either the Single or Double form, the Harken can also be thrown at enemies like a javelin. *'Shoulder Boomerang (ショルダーブーメラン Shorudā būmeran):' In tight situations, Grendizer is capable of launching the Harken blades from its shoulders with incredible force as a projectile. When ejected, they can also be wielded and thrown like regular boomerangs. *'Anti-Gravity Storm (反重力ストーム Hanjūryoku sutōmu):' A rainbow-colored beam of concentrated, anti-gravity energy which is fired from the red crest on the torso of the robot. It is capable of launching foes upwards by thousands of feet, or crushing them instantly through the intense forces of anti-gravity. In earlier episodes it was depicted in a form identical to Mazinger Z's Breast Fire, but later episodes depict it as it's own, unique attack. *'Space Thunder (スペースサンダー Supēsu Sandā):' Identical in nature to Great Mazinger's Thunder Break, Grendizer can release a burst of electric energy from the horns on its head. Grendizer can unleash up to 60,000 degrees worth of volts for up to 10 hours continuously. This attack can also be deployed while docked with a Spazer. *'Dizer Beam (ダイザービーム Daizā Bīmu):' A beam of energy identical in power to the machine's Hand Beams, fired from the eyes of the robot. This attack is primarily utilized when Grendizer is docked with a Spazer, as its other attacks are disabled to allow flight. Identical in function to the Photonic Beam utilized by the Mazinger robots. *'Dizer Full Power (ダイザーフルパワー Daizā Furu Pawā):' Seen only in Super Robot Wars Z, Grendizer can disable its power limiters and run at over 100% efficiency for short periods of time. As a consequence, this can cause the machine to suffer from severe cool down times following use. Identical in function to the Mazin Power feature that is utilized by the Mazinger series. *'Dizer Tera Max:' Similar to the regular Dizer Power function, various panels open up around Grendizer's body enabling the robot to generate even more power than normally displayed. Used exclusively in a one-off manga to activate an enhanced Space Thunder. Gallery 5b374de74f74255974b41c61.png|Caped Grendizer grendizer_by_huramechi_d798nnh-pre.png|Grendizer from the manga UFO Robot Grendizer 5b374dc44f74255974b41c5e.png|Clawing Grendizer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mazinger Category:Mecha Category:Weapons Category:Robots Category:Super Robots Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Probability Users Category:Space Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Healers